


Snippets of Romance

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Souda Kazuichi - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: A small collection of ficlets, requested by people on tumblr.1. HinaNami + Long Distance Relationship2. TogaFuka + Anniversary3. TogaFuka + Bondage (M rating)





	1. Save State

Heart palpitations had rattled in Hajime’s chest since Kazuichi knocked on Hajime’s hotel room door and delivered news with a smirk that wavered in silence’s judgement. In the hours that followed, Hajime tried to distract himself. He sat in lukewarm water in the bath, he read the same sentence in a book over and over again and he lay in his darkened room, tossing and turning. Red digits on his alarm clock dragged their feet until he shot out of bed, grabbed a nightgown and headed to the floor’s elevator.

Kazuichi told them that they’d be able to see her in the morning, but Hajime already waited months. He marched to the building that Kazuichi mentioned that she was staying in and as the distance between them decreased, Kazuichi’s voice echoed in his head.

_ “She’s back.” _

His hands trembled as he pressed the button ahead of him. Within seconds, Chiaki’s face appeared, bright compared to the darkness of their surroundings. The only source of light came from her window.

“Nanami,” he murmured.

“Hm... Huh. Hinata-kun,” she replied. She patted her mouth and yawned. He winced slightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t disturb you, did I?” he asked.

“No. I mean, I was sleeping, but it’s fine. It just takes me a moment to wake up, I think.” Chiaki tilted her head to one side. “I’m really happy to see you again.”

She smiled and he copied, pasting a grin onto his face. The effort of keeping it there caused his eyes water, or maybe something else did.

Her brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” she said.

Hajime laughed and wiped away a tear, gazing at the camera above her head.

“I’m just... I’ve missed you,” he said, and he reached for her cheek, but the computer monitor was an endless half an inch thick.


	2. The Little Big Things

Touko recorded a lot of anniversaries in a small, purple notebook that she stored in the top drawer of her writing desk. The list contained items such as the day, month and year of her first date with Byakuya, her first time holding hands romantically with Byakuya, their first kiss, their first sleepover... It spanned several pages. Most, she celebrated with something like an extra kiss or a foot massage, but some required more, like the anniversary that she had been anticipating for a month.

Their wedding anniversary.

Breakfast in bed consisted of coffee, strawberries and a heart-shaped pancake that Touko got right on the third attempt. After a long day at work, they headed back to the north side of Hope’s Peak’s campus, where the old building there had been demolished and replaced with cottages for staff.

Seated on the couch, Touko pecked Byakuya’s cheek. “Happy three year anniversary, darling!”

Byakuya unravelled the ribbon and removed the lid. He lifted out a small, purple notebook.

“It’s full of dates,” he remarked as he investigated the first few pages.

“I’ve recorded all of our important milestones in it,” she explained. 

They weren’t the sorts of achievements that people used to boast about of him, of financial gains and academic successes. In the past, he would have thought of them as a list of weaknesses. Byakuya read a few more lines, turning pink. 

His brow furrowed. “You noted these all down?”

Touko fidgeted.

“Yes,” she said, greeted by silence. She bit her lip and stared down at her lap, heart sinking. A hand pressed against the underside of her chin, and when she looked up, Byakuya’s lips hovered a gasp away from her own. 

Their lips connected, and she gave him his next present right then and there on the couch.


	3. Reversal

Darkness had been woven into the fabric blindfold. Touko squirmed on her back, hands overhead and cuffed to a rod in the bed’s headboard, limiting the movement of her arms. Weight on her lap restricted her legs. Her shallow breaths quickened, grazing her throat.

Something pressed against her shoulder. She twitched. It was just his hand. Just his hand. 

“Ready?” asked Byakuya, sat on her, fairly near.

Touko trembled, not cold but hot, too hot, and breathed in instead of out. This resulted in a rasp.

“What?” said Byakuya.

She hummed through clenched teeth. His weight shifted and she felt him position his hands either side of her head. Byakuya hooked his thumbs underneath the blindfold and pulled it off, restoring her vision.

He peered down at her, his features smooth.

“This won’t work,” he said, and he unlocked her handcuffs.

“I’m sorry,” she said with a lump in her throat. She reached for her hair, but before she could grab any of it to tug, he grasped one of her wrists.

“We’ll do it another time,” he said, and he lay down and pulled her closer to spoon.

* * *

 

“Handcuff me,” said Byakuya, knelt opposite Touko and panting slightly as he held her bare waist.

Touko blinked. “Guh?”

One week had passed since they put their handcuffs back in their bedside drawer.

He narrowed his eyes.

“I have thought it over, and I decided that I will do it,” he announced.

“Be the submissive?” she said, dumbfounded.

Byakuya wrinkled his nose. “Yes. That thing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said, and he made to push up his glasses, only to remember too late that he had set them next to their bed half an hour ago. He lowered his hand. “Trust me that I trust you. Besides... I think this way will be more interesting, don’t you agree?”

A small smile invigorated her lips and she did as instructed. After he was handcuffed to the headboard, she tied the blindfold, giving it a firm knot at the back.

He was wearing nothing else.

“Can you see anything?” she asked.

“No,” he said.

Touko reached between his legs and gave a squeeze. He gasped and arched his back.

“You mean ‘no, Mistress’,” she said, smirking.

Byakuya gave a tight grin, trying not to look pleased. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Touko cupped his cheek. He leaned into it. “The safe word is ‘Naegi’.”


End file.
